Thief of the Heart
by Nintendard
Summary: Leya is a thief from the waterfront. She is the best of the best. As she is escaping the guards of Cheydinhal. Taking refuge in fort farragut she runs into Lucien Lachance of the dark brotherhood. rated T for some gore situations and hinted sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, well this is just a fanfic for Oblivion. One of my favorite games! Oblivion does not belong to me or its characters. The only one who I claim is Leya. Fan art is appreciated :D HERE WE GO!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter One

A dark figure ran through the evening veil. Soft pale blue skin became a blur with streaks of white,and piercing lavender eyes. This is what most guards saw when dealing with the legendary thief of the Waterfront.

Leya ran through the bushes and the trees. Her feet pounding against the earth, cuts and scraps all on her legs and feet. She had, once again, broken out of prison. It wasn't her fault the guards didnt know how to thoroughly search a master thief. They should know, it only takes one lockpick.

She smiled at her 12th escape. She was usually good at not being caught, be she made exceptions every now and then just to put the guards on the run. It was only good sport. The guards of Cheydinhal seemed to be a bit more dull then the usual ones from her howntown in the Imperial City. She was naturally light on her feet. The sun was setting as she ran further into the wilderness, with the guards still chasing her. But soon they would stop. She was far too fast for them. One guard was surprisingly smart enough to grab a horse from the stables, but it still wasnt enough.

As Leya continued she spotted what looked like an old fortress. "This may work..." She picked up her feet and rushed into the fort. She shut the large double doors behind her and waited. With only a few moments going by she looked at the hall ahead of her and slowly walked forward. There was a dark glow in this fort, something evil. She could feel it. "This place seems rather dark for a fort...more then usual." She looked at her surroundings and walked til she came across a gate blocking her path. Leya looked at it curiously then spotted a lever off to her right. She knew she shouldn't but she wanted to see if there was anything worth bringing back to sell to one of her fences. "Here goes nothing..." She reached for the lever and pulled it, making the gate open slowly with a loud squeek. " Well then, lets see what this place has for plundering..." She smiled as she head down the stairs further into the fort.

Meanwhile...

Lucien sat at his table mixing poisons for his upcoming quest to visit the Night Mother. He had to be prepared for any task that was set ahead. Always be ready and prepared.

Lucien sighed and sat back in his chair, now finished with his careful procedure. He popped his knuckles and stood up to stretch. He had been working on this for hours. "I better get something to eat..." He walked over to a barrel, and behind it he had a crate of fruit. He took one of the oranges and began to peel it with his hand. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the hallway from the other side of the gate. "...hmm...sounds like another rat set off the traps in the hallway..."He said with a sigh. He just shrugged and went to sit back in the chair to eat.

Leya stood against the wall wide-eyed and breathing heavily. She had just nearly gotten her head knocked off by the biggest spiked ball she had ever seen. "Well... that was unexpected...apparently someone doesnt want me in...there must be something further inside, like a nice weapon or armor..." She smiled at the thought. "Nice try, but now that I am alert, this will be a piece of cake!"..She slowly eased her way past the trap and continued further down the hall, she looked around carefully and noticed holes in the walls. She smiled."Nice try..."Leya took a few steps back and then charged past the trap, missing the darts as they flew across the way. She just continued to run, watching closely with her eyes, leaping over footpads and huge holes in the ground. All was going fine until she skid to a stop and found her path being blocked by three skeletons, who stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, hello." She smiled but the skeletons began to slowly approach her. She just smirked and dodged the first swing, as she kicked one in the head knocking him down. She did not hesitate to pick up his weapon as she began to fight the other two. "I never did understand the undead...GAH!" She swung the sword cutting one in half. The other charged her but she dodged just in time. Once he regained his posture he turned and went to swing at her. With great skill she stood on her hand and twisted her body. She then pushed herself off the ground just missing the swing of the sword and landed on the skeletons shoulders with her knees twisting her body, breaking the neck off, then landing on her feet. "Well that was simple enough..." She dusted herself off and looked around, seeing the hall split into two. "Hmm, left or right?" Her thinking was interupted when she heard one of the guard yelling from just down the hall. "Left it is!" She hurried to the left and took off down the hall.

Lucien was just about to finish his orange when he suddenly heard a fight taking place just down the hall, followed by a faint yell. "Blast, I'll have to come up with better traps." He jumped up from his chair and ran to the corner where his bed was and used a cameleon spell on himself. His focus was on the gate that lead to the hallways, as he saw a shadow approach.

Leya slowly approached the gate and examined it thoroughly to make sure there were no more traps. She heard the yelling from the guard not far from her, so she decided to open the gate. Once she was inside she saw she was in a room. There was a bed, and some bookshelves, and even a table. "Well, this is unexpected..." She looked over towards the bed and saw a banner hung on the wall. It was decorated with white, gold and red, and in the very center was a black hand. "The Dark Brotherhood!...Crap!" She suddenly heard the gate fly open and turned around to see the guard with his sword drawn, but her was holding his arm. "Halt!"

"Aww I see you didnt quite evade the darts, thats too bad." She said with a smile.

"Silence you thief! You're coming back to the dungeon!"

"Yeah...about that. You see, I love you guys and all but the dungeon just really messes with my zin." she giggled." you look a little tense, maybe you should try it."

"Silence!" He yelled at her, he looked over at the banner and back at her. "You work with the Dark Brotherhood! I'll kill you!"

"Funny, weren't you going to do that in the first place?" She just laughed at him , but was cut short when he lunged at her. she dodged just in time. "Hey now, I wasn't ready." He swung at her again but just couldn't hit her. His injured arm sure wasn't helping. She jumped back from every swing of his sword, when suddenly he stopped and shook a bit,before falling over. Once he did she noticed a knife was lodged in his back, most likely poisoned.

Leya began to look around frantically, one of the members was here. She paced around the middle of the room to see if she could hear anything. "I knew someone must have been here, why dont you stop cowering behind your spell and fight me face to face?" She stopped for a moment and then turned around suddenly to block the blade. She felt the pressure of the opponent trying to force her down. She kicked him back now being able to spot the distortion in the view. She then jumped and tried to lunge at him, but he blocked kicking her back.

"You fight well, for someone who cannot see their opponent." Lucien said as he walked circles around her, still invisible. She followed him by the sounds of his footsteps.

"And this coming from someone who lays clumsy traps. How fortunate." She heard a growl coming from the left side of her and once she went to attack she was suddenly thrown against one of the pillars in the room. She could feel his tight grip on her with the dagger pressed roughly against her neck.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, girl!" He tightened his grip making her gasp for air. He continued to tighten it until she was near a faint then he suddenly released her catching her limb but still concious body and chained her to the pillar. She landed on her knees and coughed a bit still gasping for air. "Now, start talking. What are you doing here?" He said, pointing the dagger at her.

"tch, wouldn't you like to know" She suddenly felt a cold hard slap across her face.

"Don't you dare toy with me, you wench. I wont hesitate to kill you." She looked up at him, still wincing from the pain and she just chuckled a bit.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" she challenged. He just knelt down in front of her, his cold hard eyes piercing through her soft intense gaze. Challenging each other in a game of no-blink. Leya looked at him sternly, not faltering. This intrigued him, usually people were afraid of the Dark Brotherhood, but this woman seemed unphased by that fact, or the fact that she was chained.

"I am curious... You don seem afraid at all." He looked at her curiously and she just smiled and looked away. "All of you Brotherhood members are the same. Nothing unpredicatable, nothing new. It's all the same, you all kill people. Nothing you do could break me. I've been tortured many times before."

"Is that right?" He said darkly."Then I suppose I could use a companion." Her ears perked at the word. "Excuse me?" She looked at him coldly. "Well, I don't feel in a killing mood right now, and I can't let you go, because you know of my hideout. So I guess you will stay here til I decided to "relieve" you of your duties."

"And just what duties are you talking about?" She looked at him angrily.

"Well, this place could use a case of feminine hands...and so could I." This made her nervous. She saw this evil smirk grow across his lips. "What is your name?" He looked at her getting closer and closer til he was just inches away from her face. She could smell the citrus still hinting in his breath from the orange.

"...My name is Leya.." He pulled away and sheathed his dagger.

"Very well, Leya. You will call me Master Lucien. You are to never leave this place, do you understand? And just as a precaution..." He leaned back down and cut her ankle making her wince. She looked down and she felt intense pain fill her body, as she watched her skin tear itself apart around both her ankles, and she saw a dark smoke rise from the wound and disolve into a barrier so she could not leave the fort. "If you so much as take one step out of this fort, you will lose both your feet, do you understand?"

She looked up at him with pain lingering in her eyes, she just nodded as she shook and bit her lip. "Good..." He then unlocked the chains and headed to his bed. Was this it for her, would she really be reduced as a slave to the Dark Brotherhood. She had to find a way out of this...she had to...somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm back with a new chapter :D yay! Ok so I really liked how the first one started off. So im here with another one! And for the record, I do not own oblivion or any of its characters. Leya however is mine! Enjoy!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter Two

Leya lay on the floor exhausted, she could not sleep a wink last night. Granted she slept of the floor but just her whole experience from yesterday was unpleasant. There were moments throughout the night she would stare at Lucien while he was a sleep. He wasn't half bad looking. But he had a temper to reckon with. She remembered him talking about his frequent visits to their sanctuary during supper. So she would be left alone in this creepy place. She prayed to the gods that one of her comrades would come looking for her, but who would be this far out from the Imperial City.

Leya sighed to herself and got up from the floor, since she couldn't sleep she mind as well start doing her 'chores'. Ugh, how she dreaded the word, especially in these circumstances. She walked to the cubbard to get a towel but fell to her knees in pain. "Ghn!" She winced as she examined her ankles. She had forgotten about his little spell to keep her here. Very unfortunate. "Blast it all. How can I work if my ankles are bothering me all day." She sighed and tried to get up again. Feeling as though her ankles are about to rip in half she grabbed the towel and went to clean the tables. Instead of walking around it she decided to just sit in the chair to clean it.

She grabbed a few of the empty potion bottles along with the mortar and placed them on the shelves before cleaning the table off. She set the already poisoned apples in the barrel, she knew they were in there from the smell. She noticed the crate of fruit next to the barrel and hit her head with her hand. "What was he thinking..." She sighed and grabbed the crate and moved it closer to the bed, trying to be quiet as possible, since he was still sleeping. She set it down gently and looking over at Lucien. She could see his silk black hair falling off to the side of his pillow with a few wild strands running along his face. She was enthralled by his peace in his sleep. Watching him breathe as his chest rose up and down. Those amber eyes hidden behind the lids, his strong jaw, and his lips. They seemed so soft to the touch. A part of her wanted to steal a kiss, but she threw that idea aside quickly. He would definately kill her if she ever tried to pull a stunt like that. Lucien rolled over in his sleep causing her to fall back in surprise. She winced as she tried to soothe the pain in her ankles. But she had no luck.

Leya carefully got up and went to fix breakfast for him. She looked in the cubbard and saw a few eggs and some venison. "Maybe I can use this" She pulled them from the cubbard and started a little fire to begin cooking. Starting off she began scrambling the eggs and mixing some herbs to use with the venison.

Lucien stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up to the sound of fire cracking and the smell of cooking. He sat up and looked at Leya in surprise. "Oh, Goodmorning, Master Lucien. i hope I didnt wake you." He just stared at her, somewhat confused as to why she was being so obedient and...submissive.

"No...um, what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I'm making you breakfast. Its almost ready, so I hope you are hungry." He nodded and sat down across from her on the floor in front of the fire.

"I hope you slept well." He nodded still confused as to her behavior. She took a plate and put some eggs and half a slice of venison on it and handed it to Lucien, who refused to take it. "Whats the matter?" She asked him, but he just gave her a suspicious look. She sighed and ran a fork through the meat and took a bite out of it." There see? It's not poisoned..." She swallowed the meat and gave him the plate, which he then took and began to eat.

"I see you've already cleaned." She nodded as she ate her share of the eggs and venison. "Yes, i couldn't really sleep so I started early..." He took a bite of eggs and watched her. "Is the meal to your liking?" He swallowed his food and nodded. "Yes, it very delicious, thank you." He finished his plate and set it aside getting up and putting his cloak on. "Where are you going?" She asked, he just looked at her with the 'none-of-your-business' look. She looked down and quietly continued eating her food as he left .

" I hope I didnt make him mad..." She shook her head. "why do i even care... It's not like he cares about me!" She shoved the plate aside and put out the fire, sighing heavily. "I guess I should start cleaning this mess up.

Lucien exit out through his secret entrance through the hollowed out tree. There he saw Shadowmere, his trusty steed and loyal friend. He ran his fingers through his mane and climbed up on his back. Shadowmere then took off down the path and headed to Cheydinhal to visit the Sanctuary. He entered the gates of the city and slowly made his way to the well that led to the sanctuary. Upon arrival he ran into Vicente, his old friend which tended to be an understatement considering he was a 300 year old vampire.

"Ah, Lucien, What brings you in so early this morning?" Vicente questioned. Lucien looked at him and sighed. "I have a lot to do today, so i decided to get a fresh start...So where is this new recruit I've heard about?" Vicente smiled and he looked behind himself as a small figure approached. A young woman with long black hair and blue eyes stood before him.

"My name is Valena, it's pleasure to finally meet you most honorable Speaker." Lucien winced inwardly, he hated suck-ups, but he wasn't in a position to be picky. "A pleasure, Valena. Has Ocheeva given you much trouble?" Valena looked away blushing a bit. "Well she has given me some difficult tasks, but its nothing I can't handle." Lucien looked at Vicente who smiled.

"She has been getting a lot of tasks finished with. She has already been promoted out of my ranks. She is quite talented." Valena smiled at the compliments Vincente was giving her, but Lucien brushed them off.

"I would hope so, otherwise we would have to despose of her properly." With that, he turned to leave. "I will be back in a few weeks, if you have anything to report by then I hope it'll be worth my time." He turned and faced Valena and gave her a dark smile. "Welcome to the family..." And with that he disappeared.

A/N

Hey guys! Sry this chapter was so short :| I've been trying to come up with things to fill in the middle but not much is coming to mind. I hope you are enjoying it :) I will have the next chapter up soon. This one will be longer I promise! TToTT plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! See I told you I would post it soon :P anywho i do not own oblivion or its characters yadda yadda yadda. Leya and Valena are mine! :O Let's get this partay started!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 3

Leya put the pot above the fire and let the soup heat up. It took her a couple of hours to get everything cleaned, due to the pain in her ankles. She sighed while she set out the bowls and didnt know how it looked outside, but Lucien had been gone a long time. She hated being couped up in this cave with no one here, even if it meant being around Lucien. She's always hated to be alone.

She went to his bed and sat down. She knew he would get angry at her if he found out she was on it, but she didnt care, she needed to get some kind of sleep. She sighed and layed down gently carressing the pillow. It still smelled like him, soft amber mixed with dried blood. Hardly a turn on, but it reminded her of him. She didnt understand why but he seemed different then she'd expect. There was just something about him...

Lucien quietly entered from the secret entrance. Once his feet landed on the ground he sighed and took his cloak off. He pulled the band from his hair letting it fall over his shoulders, as he turned he stopped to see the pot on the fire. It smelled delicious. A part of him started to panic when he didnt see Leya anywhere. The gate to his room remained closed, he bolted over to it but skid to a stop once he caught sight of her on the bed. Rage started to build, mainly from the fear that she had escaped. Lucien stormed over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up. She woke up violently and retaliated by back-handing him, which he was unsuspected of. Once she realized what she did she turned pale. Lucien grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She couldn't catch her weight on her ankles so she fell to her feet, next thing she knew, he had a blade pressed to her throat.

"How dare you strike me!" He yelled coldly.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't scared me half to death!" If looks could kill she would be dead right now. He half expected her to cower but even after all the pain she has tolerated today, she still found the energy and will to back talk.

"Need I remind you of the situation you're in, my dear? I wouldn't get cocky."

"Oh, you take me hostage to clean up your mess and do gods know what else, and expect me to be...'Oh, Yes Master Lucien, let me scrub your back while you bathe, blow your nose of my garment rags, wipe your bum!' Well excuse me if I'm not exactly the most well-behaved slave on the market. I wasn't exactly raised in this lifestyle, if you have noticed!"

Lucien turned red, with everyone word that came from her mouth, he had every intention of ending it just to get rid of this head ache. So why didnt he? Maybe it was BECAUSE she gave him a headache. Usually people try to sweet talk their way into acceptance or atleast to not get their heads cut up. It was a battlefield, his mind was pulling up so many options he simply snapped and threw her into the wall repeatedly.

"Regardless of your background, you are my servant! And I expect to be treated with respect!" He yelled as he continued to bash her into the wall. The sound of her skull hitting the rock walls was a gruesome melody, one he often liked to hear. But for some reason, he wasn't enjoying it as he thought he might.

"L-Lucien!" She gripped his wrists trying to get him to stop. He stopped but then he just threw her aside, to the floor. He noticed her once white hair was now red and drinched in blood. She just lay there with tears running down her face. He looked at the wall and saw blood splatters on it. He sighed and went to a cubbard behind his bed and took out some bandages.

"Here, clean yourself up...I'm going to take a bath." He just tossed the bandages aside carelessly and walked away. She just layed on the floor wimpering did her best to sit up. She grabbed the bandages and started to clean the wound. Her head was throbbing with pain, regardless she wondered if the stain would ever come out of her hair. Blood tends to linger for a while.

She sighed and wiped her tears away, still trying to clean the wound as best she could. But it was a very painful process. Leya wondered why he hesitated to kill her. Lucien seemed to be struggling for some reason. He was becoming...unpredictable. And it scared her.

Lucien sat in the tub, with the hot water up to his neck. He sighed heavily and thought about the events that just happened. He felt conflicted, why it was so hard to kill her. Its not, he could just go in there and drive that blade across her throat and be done with her. But for some reason, that did not appeal to him at all. The thought of hurting her actually hurt him. "By Sithis..."He rubbed his head."What spell has this dark elf cast upon me." That's it. It had to be some kind of spell.

Leya finished putting up the bandages and then headed to fix herself a bowl of soup. She sat on her knees and began to eat. She closed her eyes and smiled. The taste of the potatoes and carrots, the basil and bits of beef. It made her feel like she was home again, with everyone from the waterfront. She remembered cooking meals for the poor, and how they were all gathered around like one big family, eating meals together.

Her thoughts were cut off by the footsteps of Lucien entering the room. She turned and looked at him. He was wearing loose black trousers with a dark grey top. She took a bite of her food and then handed him the bowl. He approached her and took it before sitting down and eating. She just continued to sit there in silence until he decided to finally speak.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She looked away trying to mind herself, the last thing she needed was to have him bash her head against the wall again. "I'm not very hungry." He looked at her irritated. "You're not 'very' hungry. That does not mean you are 'not' hungry. Eat something."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Don't give me that crap! Eat something now." Leya crossed her arms and looked away. "No!"

"You're going to eat if I have to force it down your throat!" She looked at him sternly. "Why do you suddenly care about my health? You just bashed my head against a wall not but 10 minutes ago!" He stopped and contemplated on what they had been arguing about. He tried to cover up by saying. "Don't be ridiculous. I need my servants to be properly feed." Her blood began to boil, but she did not have the energy to argue with him anymore. She was feeling lightheaded from the previous blows and decided to just go to bed. Lucien, who was also furious, put out the fire and just left the food to rot. He blew out the candles illuminating the room and went to bed.

Leya layed there on the floor with nothing but a blanket and a potato bag to serve as a pillow. She tried her best to go to sleep but was only laying there in pain. She couldn't do this. She was constantly flipping over all night with no sign of falling asleep soon. Even the beggars at the waterfront had it better then she did, while Lucien lie there sleeping like royalty. 'What a jerk.' She thought to herself, rolling over one last time before trying to fall asleep.

A/N

What a douchebag! lawlz. I dont know why but I think the perfect punishment for Lucien would be to strap him to a chair and make him listen to the Nyancat for 12 hours. Yup, sounds good. lol anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I hope to be posting the next one soon! Plz R&R! luvs and hugs


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, sry it's taking so long to get this story going lol. Ok oblivion and its characters do not belong to me. Leya and Valena do. Here we go!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 4

Lucien woke up earlier then usual that morning. He couldn't shake off the events from last night. He didnt understand why. He stood from his bed and looked down at her on the floor. She must have gotten used to the floor, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He looked over her, noticing the blood still in her once white hair. The bandages seemed to be loosening. He wanted to kill her to get rid of this headache, but he just couldn't do it. He sighed and grabbed his cloak. Maybe the Night Mother will have advice that he could follow or maybe distract him.

Once out of the fort, he mounted Shadowmere and rushed to Bravil. It took him a few hours to get there. Along the way his mind kept wondering, off. He kept thinking about Leya, how he lost his temper. What still confused him was why he regretted it later. He is Lucien Lachance, the Speaker of the Black Hand. He regrets nothing!

"Blast it all!" He shouted. "What has this witch done to me!" He saw Bravil up ahead and kicked Shadowmere to go faster. Once reaching the city walls he used his cameleon spell to make him unseen. He entered and carefully made his way to the center of the city. Where the statue shown was his way to communicate. He closed his eyes and spoke softly. "Dearest Night Mother, I beseech you. I need your guidance." A soft sigh was heard from the statue, as the Night Mother spoke.

"You come to me dear boy, dealing with your little friend, correct?" He tensed up a bit and nodded."I want you to take care of her."

"Yes, Night Mother...It seems she is becoming too much for me. Forgive me, I swear to you she will no longer distract me."

"You misunderstand, Lucien. I do not wish for you to kill her." He looked up confused. Was someone playing a trick on him. Surely this was not the Night Mother.

"What do you wish of me then, Dear Night Mother."

"I want you to watch over her. Protect her. She will soon be needed." Lucien was wondering what she could be used for. Sure she was sneaky, not to mention a great fighter, but she was certainly not a killer.

"As you wish Night Mother." Lucien turned to leave.

"Lucien, there is one other thing." He turned and bowed, ready to listen. "There is a traitor in your midst. Tread carefully." With that, he felt the presence of the Night Mother disappear. He turned and left, deep in thought. A traitor? He had to be careful, this was not going to end well.

He arrived back at the stables, removing the cameleon spell. He decided to go investigate at the Sanctuary, mounting Shadowmere he then rode hard to get back to Cheydinhal quickly.

Back at the Sanctuary...

"Vicente, i know that you hate having Antoinetta cook, but it is her turn tonight. I highly doubt she uses garlic on purpose." Ocheeve bantered. Vicente was getting frustrated.

"You know very well she is! She knows im a vampire. Why would it never cross her mind to use garlic!" Ocheeva sighed and stood up. "As you wish, I will talk to her about it." Ocheeva left and as she was leaving, Lucien entered the room. Ocheeva looked at him shocked but then bowed. "Good evening, Lucien. How unexpected."

"I am just here to check on the newest recruit." He looked at Vicente, who stood with a smile.

"Ahh, yes. I think you will be very pleased with how everything has been going with Valena." He motioned to the door. "Please, follow me." Lucien followed Vicente out of the room and walked down the halls into the training room. There he saw Valena sparing with Gogron the ogre. He was sweating as he threw swing after swing of his axe at her. But she dodged every one. Lucien watched her amused. She wasn't even sweating.

"How long have they been sparing." Vicente looked at them still. "About an hour." This intrested Lucien. He watched her evade Gogron's axe with such grace and skill. She was indeed a fine specimen of an assassin. Maybe...just maybe.

"She has been making incrediable progress. Ocheeva is almost out of work for her." he said with a laugh. Lucien just rose and eyebrow. "Is that so?" He paused. "Well then, we'll have to fix that." Vicente looked at him, but ignored his question and looked back at Valena. "I have a small problem at the hideout." Lucien began. Vicente looked back at him.

"Problem? What, are the rat setting off the traps again?" Lucien,sighed. "Yes but that's not the problem. A few days ago there was this dark elf who was running from these guards. She found her way into my hideout, and unfortunately for the guard, so did he."

"Let me guess, you spared the girl?"Vincente smiled. Lucien glared at him. "It's nothing like that. She is just keeping it clean. Until she pushed me too far last night."

"Oh? Did she have an opinion?" Vincente smirked. Lucien's ego puffed up like a blowfish, he stared down Vicente so hard. If looks could kill, that three-hundred year old vampire would be lying for eternity in a coffin.

"Bite me.." He turned and looked back at the sparing, with his arms crossed, that is, until he just realised what he said to his vampire companion. He could practically hear the smile form on Vincente's face. "Not like that you moron!"

The sudden burst from Lucien cause Valena and Gogron to stop. they looked at him surprised. "Oh, hello there, Most honorable Speaker!" Gogron smiled with his toothy underbite. Lucien was already getting a distaste for being called 'Most honorable' or 'most unholy' or whatever clever alias they could come up with. Valena smiled and rushed up to Lucien. This girl knew no boundaries.

"Oh, Master Lucien! I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." Lucien cringed a bit inwardly. He sighed and forced a smile.

"Well, I was just checking in to see how your progress is coming. But now I must head back. It's getting late and I must retire for the night."

"Right, well I hope to see you again soon, Master Lucien." He looked back at her.

"Sooner than you think." And with that, he left.

Once he reached outside he quietly headed to the gate. It was getting dark outside. Within a few steps he bumped into a man who was flailing around. "Hey!" The man yelled. Once he did, Lucien could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was a sizeable amount.

"Keep your voice, down. And I will be on my way" He started to walk away but the man grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, but before he could say anything Lucien drove a blade through his heart. The man fell dropped dead, only to reveal a guard coming around the corner.

"Hey! You there! MURDERER!" Lucien sighed. "Great...just what I need right now."

Back at the Fort...

Leya sat on the ground rubbing her head. She felt so sick from yesterday, her head was throbbing, and her ankles were still killing her. She hated this blasted place. Still,a part of her was sad when she thought about leaving Lucien. He may not know it but, with her "profession" she could read people like a book. She knew he was struggling with something. She knew very well he wanted to kill her. But there was hurt in his eyes. He cared for her, and that made her feel somewhat comforted. The debate in her mind was to either submit for a while so it wouldn't be harder on him, or press the matter and enjoy driving him crazy. But of course that would mean more pain inflicted on her as well.

Suddenly the hidden entrance to the fort was swung open and Lucien practically dived into the room. She jumped and looked at him in shock. He was out of breath. Had he been running? "L-Lucien?" He glared at her. She noticed he was holding his arm, with blood staining a bit of his cloak. "You're hurt.." He turned, feeling rage build up.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious! Do you not see the blood!" He spat at her. she crossed her arms and looked away. "No need to be cross, I didn't do anything."

"Keep quiet, or I'll-"

"-Or you'll what?" She interupted. He glared at her and went up to her. Seeing how she did not flinch at his quick approach, only made him even more furious. He went to slap her but she quickly caught his wrist. He looked at her both in shock that she did, and had the guts to do this. Her hard expression turned more gently when she took his arm and led him to the bed. She sat him down and went to the cubbard to get the bandages.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she walked back to the bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing: I'm fixing your arm." She said as she got the bandages ready. He looked at her a bit surprised at this kind gesture. "Please, take of your cloak." He sighed and reluctantly took his cloak off. She saw his bare chest, his arm stained in blood. The wound opened at his shoulder. "What happened?"

Lucien looked away with a grunt." Some drunk moron bumped into me." She looked at him surprised.

"So you KILLED him!" He looked back at him, yelling in his defense.

"He tried to start something! And once he hit the ground the guards came. It's like they are psychic or something!" She rolled her eyes and began to clean his wound.

"You have anger issues." He grabbed her by the wrist tightly.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him unphased." If I am wrong then why are you squeezing my wrist off when I am trying to help you?" He stopped and let her go.

"There are better methods than killing someone."

"Oh please.I dont want to hear it." He looked away.

"Fine, by all means, make yourself miserable. But it only makes you that much more predictable." He turned back at her.

"What?" She chuckled a bit and wrapped up his arm.

"Yes, you heard me. I think thats what makes the Dark Brotherhood so boring. It's always the same thing. The life of a thief. Now THAT is exciting!" She stood up and smiled, turning to face him."Being a thief, you never know who you will run into." She laughed a bit. "It is such an adrenaline rush. Being able to run fromt he guards, being silent and sneaky. It makes you feel so...so free!"

Lucien was listening to her. She seemed so passionate about her life. While he sit here, feeling slavery to his duty as a Speaker. Even though he enjoyed killing people. Leya saw this concentration in his eyes, and decided to push her luck, afterall, she was somewhat of a risk-taker herself. She walked closer to him and leaned forward. "You want to know what the best part is?"

He looked at her suspiciously."What?" Before he knew it she had her lips pressed to him. Eyes wide open, mouth would be too, and first the first time he couldn't move. He was completely paralyzed.

Leya pulled away slowly and smiled, somewhat proud of herself. She then whispered gently. "We are unpredictable."

A/N

Hawt Diggity Dawg! The first kiss! HAHA!

BTW did you get the psychic guard joke! HAHA, gotta love the puns. Oh the puns. Anyway, sry again that it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will try and post the next one soon! Let me know what you think! Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Huzzah! Chapter five! So far so great! lol Anyway I'm excited about this chapter! So lets get started!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 5

Lucien lay in his bed, thinking about what happened. He was dumb-struck by her bold motive to prove a point. But little did he know, it meant more to her then that. She saw the potential in him to be a better man. Ever since she was little she had the natural ability to see someone, giving them the benefit of the doubt. Through the eyes of some, they thought of her as weak and reckless. But she knew better. She trusted her instincts. Regardless, she always had a heart for people, thats why she became a thief; so she could take care of those who didnt have anything.

Lucien sat up in bed and looked down at her sleeping. She seemed to sleep so peaceful. "Who are you to say I am unpredictable..." He stood up and went to her. He carefully picked her up from the ground and carried her to the bed, setting her down and covering her up. With a soft sigh he turned around and sat on the floor against the wall. There were only a few hours til sunrise. He rested his head against the wall and went to sleep.

By Morning...

Leya woke up feeling oddly refreshed. She ran her hand over the mattress and the pillow, as a soft smile grew on her face. She blushed a bit and then turned around, to see Lucien leaning against the wall, asleep.

Lucien shifted a bit and woke up, his strained to rub the soreness out of his neck. He looked over and was surprised to see Leya looking at him. "Oh, you're awake." She smiled gently at him and he just looked away.

"Such a nice gesture, coming from a killer." Up before the sun and she's already pushing her luck.

"Yes well. I figured I could mix it up a bit. Give you something you wouldn't expect." He smirked a bit. But was caught off guard by her sudden burst of laughter.

"Actually, I kinda saw this coming." She covered her mouth as she laughed,he clinched his fist and glared at her. "HAHAHA! Relax, I was just kidding!" He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asked, sincerely. Without looking at her, he replied. "Nothing. Those blasted guards are probably still trying to find me, so I better lay low for a few days." She smiled gently, thinking of being able to get to know him a bit better.

" Oh, I see. Well, seeing as how we are going to be around each other for a while, what shall we do first?" He looked at her confused.

"First?"

"Yes, I would like to get to know you better." She looked at him gently. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Get to know me better? What happened to being predicatble?" He asked. She glared at him, unamused by his smart question.

"Predictability has nothing to do with someone's personality."

"Fine, if you insist." He sighed and stood up. " What shall we do first?"

"First of all, sit down, you don't always have to stand." She started, moving to the edge of the bed, so he could sit. He sat down reluctantly and faced her. He was going to regret this."Ok, let's see." She thought carefully about a question."So, when did you join the Dark Brotherhood?" He was somewhat caught off guard by this question.

"Well, it was several years ago. I was an orphan living on the streets. This boy and myself were fighting over an apple and I killed him for it. Later that night when I fell asleep I awoke to a man standing over me. He told me that I had potential, and he could see the blackness in my heart. He told me I should embrace the Void. Embrace Sithis. So I did."

Leya looked at him, horrified. "That's terrible."

"Even so. I found my home here, this is where I belong."

"How could you know that, if you've never tried fitting in another crowd."

Lucien looked at her sternly. "I never felt need to. I am happy where I am."Leya looked at him gently, she knew that wasn't true.

" You're like a kid who doesn't want to go to the faire because he's having too much fun playing in the mud at home." Lucien looked at her a bit surprised."Look at what you've missed out on. You never had a true friend. Someone kind and gentle. You never had someone you could love!"

"And what would you know about it? Why do you even care!" He yelled. She looked away not wanting to start something. It was not the right time.

"I know you are miserable. You can deny it all you want, but I can see it in your eyes." He began to turn red in the face from anger. "You may not believe me but I just want you to be happy."

"What are you! Some kind of religious fanatic trying to 'make me a better person'! Well you can forget it! I dont need to leave the Brotherhood. I dont need, some lesson on how to live my life. And I certainly, don't need a dirty slave nagging about my past!" She looked at him in shock, she was surprised to see him like this. She looked down trying to fight back the tears. It hurt to hear him call her a dirty slave. That's all she was ever going to be to him. Why did she think anything different.

Lucien felt a deep pain in his heart, when he saw how his words affected her. She turned to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Without facing him she replied.

"I have work to do..." He glared at her, intensly.

"There is nothing to clean."

"Then I will cook."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then I force feed you." He snapped.

Lucien grabbed her by the hair , pulling her head back. "You are in no position to be giving me a smart mouth! I will kill you, if you ever mouth-off to me again!" She grabbed his hands and dug her nails into his skin, making him release her hair. She turned to face him with tears running down her face.

"Then why don't you! Death is better than living as a slave! You had no right to cage me like this!" She bit her lip trying to control it from visibly shaking so much.

"You think I dont know what you're up to?You would try to seduce me, thinking you loved me, and that I would take that curse from you! Well I hate to burst your bubble, but that's never happening!" She looked at him hurt.

"You think that was what I was doing?"

"I KNOW that's what you're doing!"

"Lucien, how could you say that?" She said walking closer to him.

"You tried to trick me, with all this 'unpredictable' talk. Kissing me, making me do things I would never do!"

" I made you do nothing!"

"You lie!" They both stopped to catch their breath. Both were red in the face from anger. "If you really love me, then prove it!"

"Wha-? How am I supposed to do that when I cannot leave!" Lucien just turned and walked further into the fort, to his study.

"You'll think of something..."

A/N

Ahhh nuuuu, she was doing so well!

It's like a bad episode of 'Intervention' lol. Anyway, I was actually hoping to do more in this chapter but it turned out most of it was just banters and arguments. Ah well, next chapter will be up soon! PLZ R&R!

Or I will hunt you down and make you dress like a poptart and dance at my amusement singing Nyancat! :O


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, Chapter 6! :) Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know I am! Once again Leya and Valena are mine, anything else is Oblivion! Let's do this!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 6

Days had gone by, since Lucien and Leya had their fight. Most of the time he was in his study. She barely saw him at all. Leya was sitting in the chair at the table and wondered if she could find a way out. She felt hurt from his words, before. How could he ever think she would trick him like that. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She wish she was dead, but she felt like there was something she needed to do.

Suddenly the gates opened and Lucien entered, he looked exhausted like he had been up for days.

"Are you alright? You look terrible." He just ignored her and continued on. He grabbed an apple and turn to talk back to the study. Leya was getting tired of this. She grabbed his arm and jumped in front of him. "Enough!" She shouted. He looked at her surprised a bit, but it changed to anger quickly. "I know you're made at me but dont make yourself sick just because you dont feel like talking to me! "

"What makes you think you're that special? I would never get sick over a mere slave." She looked at him shocked. But something in her snapped and she reached back her hand, the sound rang throughout the caverns of the fortress. A bright red hand print, forged on his face. The aura coming off him made her immediately regret her action. She thought to back away but stood her ground. His face was red with fury, as he stepped closer and closer to her. His face mere inches from hers. But she stood tall, a proud elf.

"You think you hide yourself easily dont you?" She began. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. At this point she didnt care if she died. He had her pinned to the wall with a blade to her throat. But she looked at him, fearlessly."You don't think I know how to free myself?" He stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him sternly, then kicked him back. Lucien fell back, as she charged him and swung a small letter opener at him, but he blocked. She pushed him away, and gained her footing. Once he did, Lucien charged her only to have her dodge left, and twirl around kicking him behind the kneecaps. He fell to the ground, on his back and she jumped on top of him with the letter opener to his throat. Lucien stared up at her angrily.

"I'm not some helpless elf, for you to control and manipulate, Lucien. If I wanted to be free, I could just kill you to 'disarm' the spell." Lucien began to growl.

"Then why don't you!" He spat. She pulled the 'weapon' away and tossed it aside.

"The same reason you won't kill me." He looked up at her, when she suddenly leaned down and kissed him. His flinched a bit, but found himself relaxing. He felt like his body began to move on its own, as his hands ran up her arms and tangled his fingers into her long white hair. He pulled her closer, to deepen the kiss. A soft sigh escaped her lips when he suddenly realised what he was doing. He quickly pushed her off him, roughly and jumped to his feet.

"I don't know what game you're playing but I will not fall for these tricks anymore! I do not love you, and I never will. Nor do I believe that you love me!" With that, he stormed down the halls back to his study.

Few hours later...

Lucien returned to the room, with Leya sitting in the corner reading a book. He sighed as he sat on his bed to rest for a moment. But it was interupted by a sound coming from the halls of the fort. Leya looked down the hall with caution. Lucien didn't seem all that worried. Was he expecting someone?

Suddenly, a figure submerged from the dense fog from the halls, and there stood Valena. She entered quietly and went straight to Lucien, and bowed. "I am here, Master Lucien." Lucien smiled and crossed his arms.

"That was indeed impressive, Valena. But now, I have another task for you." Leya looked at her suspiciously. There was something very off about this woman.

Leya stood from her chair slowly, when suddenly Valena turned and threw a knife at her. Leya caught it without flinched and threw it into the table next to her. NEver removing her eyes from, Valena.

"Oh, and who is this?" Valena said with a dark grin. Leya paced around the room, her eyes fixed on Valena.

"A friend..." Was all she dared to reply. Valena looked at Lucien and laughed.

"I see you have a pet. If I had known I would've brought treats." She looked at Leya who began to get irritated with her presence.

"Why go to all that trouble. I'm sure you are a busy woman, what with having no life, so you take someone else's." Valena's grin drew to a frown.

"You gonna let your pet talk to me that way, Master Lucien?" Lucien seemed a bit interested in the meeting. He smirked and looked at Valena.

"You're a big girl, I didnt think you had to ask for help from my 'pet'." Valena growled under her breath and turned to face Lucien.

"What do you ask of me, Master Lucien?" Leya just slowly walked back to the chair, still keeping a close eye on Valena.

"It seems we have a traitor in our midst." Valena looked at him a bit surprised.

"A traitor? But who?" Lucien sighed and rubbed his head.

"We do not know, unfortunately, the Purification is required. I will need you to go back to the Sanctuary, and kill everyone."

Both Valena and Leya looked at him shocked.

"What? But Ocheeva and Vicente. Surely they could not be traitors!" Valena pleaded with Lucien, but he never looked up.

"The Sanctuary is tainted. You will become my Silencer, and you must kill everyone in the Sanctuary. Once this is done, you will start getting your orders from me, via dead drops. You will never come here unless summoned, are we clear?" Lucien looked at her sternly. Valena was quiet as she shook her head.

"Yes...Master Lucien." And with that, Valena left. Lucien rubbed his head, as Leya looked at him in disbelief from the other side of the room.

"You're just going to kill and entire group of people, without knowing for sure who the traitor is!" Lucien looked at her with the 'Not now' look. But she ignored it. "How can you condem those people to death without any evidence!"

"Because there IS no evidence! The Brotherhood is tainted! Therefore we must perform the Purification!" He snapped.

"I can't believe you would do this. It's low, even for you!" He glared at her.

"You better watch yourself! My patience is very thin, especially with you!"

"I'd rather it'd be me to die, then all those people who are loyal to the Brotherhood!" Lucien looked at her annoyed.

"Why do you care, besides, we all just a bunch of predictable murderers, right! Well how's THIS for predictable!" Leya clinched her fist and stood from her chair, rushing over to Lucien.

"Lucien, those people are your allies! They trust you and look to you for guidance!" Lucien back-handed her, making her stumble and fall. She held her cheek, with tears stinging her eyes.

"You don't think I know that! Now leave, or so help me, I will skin you alive!" Leya looked at him, she got up without a work and went to the wash room to clean up. Lucien just sighed and sat on the bed. He rubbed his head furiously. Images of Vicente and Ocheeva began running through his mind. How they grew up in the Brotherhood. But this is what had to be done. There is no turning back.

A/N

Awgh, Lucien! No!.

Yeah so once again I wasn't planning on doing this for this chapter but I added more. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! PLEASE R&R! I thrive from teh reviews!FEED MEH! *gasping*


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo hoo, another chapter pressed and ready to go! lol. I hope you guys have been enjoying it so far! Again I only lay claim to Leya and Valena! Here we go!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 7

Valena entered the Sanctuary, it was dark outside and everyone was asleep. She walked to the room where everyone slept. And one by one began killing them. She exited the room, with their blood stained into the threading of her clothes. She walked down the hall with a dark smile, then she entered Ocheeva's room. Ocheeva was about to get into bed when she heard the doors open. There stood Valena.

"Ah, I see you have returned!" She noticed the blood on Valena's clothes. " What is going on? Why are you covered in blood?" Ocheeva saw this darkness overcome Valena. He eyes had bloodlust written all over them.

"The taint shall be purified! And I will serve my master's calling!" Without a second thought, Valena lunged at Ocheeva, driving the blade into her neck. She stood slowly and brushed her black hair out of her face and turned to the door, leaving Ocheeva choking on her own blood until death.

Valena slowly made her way downstairs to Vicente's room. There she saw him reading as he usually was. "If you must kill me then don't waste you're time. I'm sure Lucien will have other orders for you..." She approached him and held a special knife to his throat. One specifically made to kill a vampire.

"I do not take orders from Lucien Lachance..." And with that she slit his throat.

Back at Fort Farragut...

Lucien sat at his bed waiting for the news of Valena's success. He tried not to linger on his thoughts of the past. Leya sat at the table quietly watching him. There had to be a way to fix this. She stood to her feet and went to Lucien's side. She knelt in front of him on the floor. He just looked down at her.

"What do you want this time?" He said coldly. She looked down for a moment, then back up at him.

"I don't think you should make her you're Silencer."

"Oh, is that so? And since when did I allow you to give me advice on what I should or should not do?" She looked down.

"I have a bad feeling about her. Something seems off. Please, Lucien listen to me."

"Don't bother. I've already made up my mind. And the Night Mother has approved. I will not go against her."

Suddenly a noise was heard from the hidden entrance. Valena appeared and she was covered in blood. "I have done as you asked, Master Lucien."

Leya looked at her blood stained clothes in disgust. She stood to her feet and walked away. Valena followed her with her gaze for a moment before looking back at Lucien. He approached her. "Good work, you are indeed faithful to the Dark Brotherhood. Now I will go and bring the news to the Night Mother. You are now my Silencer."

Lucien walked away, with the sound of him gone, Leya enetered the room, but Valena was still present. She stopped and looked at Valena for a moment and then continued to walk to the table to prepare supper.

"He doesn't care for you, you know? Why would he? You're just a slave. So I would just give up. Stop trying to impress him, it's never going to work." Leya ignored her. Valena rush to grab her, knocking her into the wall. "Do you hear me slave!" Leya said nothing, Valena just smirked and slowly released her. "Fine, be that way."

Valena left and Leya slid down to the floor. She held her face in her hands and began to weep. She wanted to do something , but she felt helpless. She couldn't leave because of the curse on her. If she ever dared to set one foot outside this fort, she would lose it forever.

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary...

Lucien entered the sanctuary. He walked through the halls that he once grew up in with Ocheeva and Vicente. Looking around he saw books carelessly thrown across the floor, some body parts lying around. "This is madness...she was just supposed to kill them." He sighed and made it to Ocheeva's room. Once he entered the room he stopped and looked away. "By Sithis!"

He looked back and there was Ocheeva, he expected to see a mere knife in her heart but instead he found her nailed to the wall like some insect. Her tail was torn apart and he could see some of her scales were missing. Nails had been driven into her skull, eyes ripped out. Blood was everywhere.

Lucien would have been impressed if it was for the fact that it was his dear friend. Lucien turned and headed to the exit, fighting back the tears. If this was how Ocheeva was left, he did not want to see Vicente. "What's done, had to be done. And now I must prepare to do some more recruiting."

A/N

Sorry guys this chapter was so short. I'm trying to do these chapters in a certain way. Trying not to give too much at once. lol anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it! And thank you for the reviews! I'd love to hear more about what you think. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Welp, here is chapter 8. This is gonna be crazy :) I'd like to thank you again for your awesome support and the reviews. Once again I only lay claim to Leya and Valena! Here we go!

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 8

It's been a week since the Purification had been done. Lucien found new members for his Sanctuary and Valena had been exceeding all expectations as his Silencer. Leya rarely ever spoke to Lucien anymore. She would just wake up every morning to do her chores, cook, and sleep. Being a free spirit confined to a fort was starting to take a bad toll on her. She was beginning to give up hope that she would never get out of here. That she would always be a slave, and never recieve the love she longed for from Lucien. Each day she would try to do anything she could to show him, that she cared. But he would just brush it off.

She rarely ever saw him anymore. He spent his time in his study, only for a few minutes, to bring him food. She sat in a chair next to the bookshelf and was reading. Though she could barely focus on the book. She suddenly heard Lucien enter from the study, he seemed stressed about something. she could definitely tell.

"Something is wrong. Blast it!" Lucien mumbled aloud. Leya looked up from her book. She kept quiet as she watched him pace around the room. "How could this happen." She stood up and walked over to him.

"What's happened?" She asked gently. He looked at her.

"Some members of the Black Hand have been killed. And I think it is Valena." She looked at him wide-eyed.

"I told you! There is something very wrong with that woman!"

"Be quiet! Do not think I can't handle this. I will simply confront her, and we will settle this. I should have seen it. How she killed Ocheeva...and Vicente. I should've known better!" Leya looked at him worried.

"Lucien, please don't go! I don't like this!" She pleaded, but he just brushed her off. Leya jumped in front of him, looking at him. "Please! I don't want to lose you."

"What lie's will you say now? Your only way to freedom is by my death. I would think you would aid Valena." He pushed her aside and walked past her. She watched him with tears stinging her eyes. Before another word could be spoken, he left.

Lucien stormed out of the fortress, he had to confront Valena in Bravil. That had to be her next target. The Listener of the Black Hand. He had to get there before it was too late.

Meanwhile in Bravil...

"You think you will get away with this? The night mother will end you!" Valena looked down at the man , she had his blade to his throat and was ready for silencing him once and for all.

"This is not by my will, but Lucien Lachance." His eyes widened and she drove her blade into him. "May the void feast of your soul..." She turned around and sheathed her blade. Valena walked up a few stairs and sat on the roof of a home. She felt the soft breeze outside , the moon lit up the night sky. Oh how she loved the night.

"No..NO!" She heard behind her, from the body. When she turned to look she saw Lucien standing there.

"Master Lucien?" She jumped down from the roof and landed across from him, he ran up to her, furious.

"What have you done! You traitor! I thought I could get here...thought I could stop you!" Valena stepped back and looked at him horrified.

"What are you talking about?" He stopped at looked at her.

"You have been killing off every member of the Black Hand."

"I didn't know! I thought those were your orders. I recieved them from the dead drop locations like you said." She quickly pulled out a letter from the previous dead drop and showed it to him. "See, this is it right here." Lucien looked at it closely. He studied the page carefully.

"Someone has been switching my letters at the dead drop. How could this be? I thought the traitor was dead." He looked away, angrily. " They will think I am the traitor. I need to hide. You,Valena. You must go and find out who has been swapping the letters. Go to your next dead drop location and wait for the traitor to show up."

"I will do as you ask, Master Lucien" Valena bowed.

"Once you find the traitor, meet me at the Applewatch property. I will be there waiting for you." He looked at her sternly. Valena nodded and bowed, just before leaving.

Back at Fort Farragut...

Leya sat on the floor rubbing her ankles. They were teribbly sore still. This curse he placed on her, left a constant open wound. She was curious as to how she wasn't infected with some disease.

She decided to leave them alone before it got worse. So she stood to her feet and went to make some dinner. She wasn't sure when Lucien was going to be back. She just hoped he would come back. "Lucien..." she sighed. " How can I prove to you that I love you?" She stopped when she remember Valena and all the hurtful things she said to her. Maybe she was right, maybe she would never be more then a slave to Lucien no matter how hard she tried to show him.

Leya buried her head and began to weep. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to be free. Why? Why was she trying to win the heart of a man who would never love her back. Why did it have to be him? "Lucien.." She cried. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the secret entrance. She looked up quickly, her heart pounding, emotions stirring. "Lucien?"

A/N

HAha cliffhanger! I think we all know who it's gonna be though...or do you? :/ lawl anyway. Again sry it was so short, but at least I'm getting these chapters out! :) I hope you all enjoyed it and please please PLEASE R&R. Now if you don't mind imma go take a break and play some Oblivion!

I wish Skyrim was out now :\


	9. Chapter 9

Previously...

Leya buried her head and began to weep. She couldn't take this anymore. She wanted to be free. Why? Why was she trying to win the heart of a man who would never love her back. Why did it have to be him? "Lucien.." She cried. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the secret entrance. She looked up quickly, her heart pounding, emotions stirring. "Lucien?"

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 9

To Leya's dismay, it was Valena who dropped down from the secret entrance. Despair took Leya, like a pig in the grasp of a lion. "What did you do to Lucien!" She clinched her fist making her knuckles turn white. Valena just smirked and tossed a severed head onto the floor in front of her. The smell coming from it was indescribable and foul. To her relief it wasn't Lucien's head. It was a woman's head, but who was she?

"Do you know who that is?" Valena asked. Leya just looked up at her, as she covered her nose. Valena glared at her coldly. "This is my grandmother."

"I do not see how that has anything to do with Lucien." Leya replied. Valena's gaze grew darker.

"Lucien was the one who killed her!" Valena paused. "My father watched her die! He raised me to become an assassin so I could someday avenge the death of my mother."

Leya looked at her in shock. "So, YOU were the traitor, and your father!"

"I am Valena Bellamont. My father Matthieu has been waiting for the right moment to take down Lucien Lachance once and for all. And kill that whore, they call the Night Mother!" Leya watched her closely, she could feel the darkness consuming her.

"Then why are you here! Why do you tell me this!" Leya yelled. Valena drew a dark smile across her face, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

"Because I know you love him. And I also know you cannot leave, without having your pretty feet sliced off like butter." Valena tilted her head, Leya could see the bloodlust forming in her eyes. "That would hurt. That would be such a beautiful sound to hear. The screams of you, and the screams of Lucien Lachance."

"Stop it!" Leya yelled, but Valena ignored her.

"They will find him, and when they do. They will skin him alive, and leave him to die with every nerve in his body to twitch and spasm at every atom that touches it!" Valena began to laugh sadistically. Leya began to sweat, she felt so helpless. But her thought was cut off when Valena suddenly slammed her into the wall.

"As for you! I will leave you here to rot, until you go insane from knowing there was nothing you could do! You poor, defenseless, little elf." Leya glared at her.

"Ok, I'm getting sick of being thrown into the wall." Leya kicked Valena back. Valena jumped back up quickly and was about to rush when she saw Leya standing there with an aura of electricity surrounding her palms.

"Ah, I see the slave knows some tricks. By all means, enterain me."

Leya glared at her, leaning forward."My pleasure!" Leya charged Valena as they began to fight. Valena went to land a punch, but Leya blocked and pulled her arm in , punching her in the stomach. Valena now bent over, Leya knee'd her in the face, making her fall back. Valena recovered quickly and rolled backwards and jumped to the side.

Valena charged Leya and crouched down kicking her in the ankles, making Leya fall to her knees ,screaming in pain. Valena chuckled and walked circles around her. " I would love to stay and finish you off, but seeing as how you're going to die down here anyway, I will leave you too time. As for me, I want to be there when they start peeling the flesh from Lucien's bones... tah tah" Valena rushed from the room, as Leya knelt on the ground gasping from the pain.

"Lucien.." She winced as she tried to stand to her feet. Leya leaned against the wall and looked up at the entrance."... I... I can't let him die." She grabbed the severed head and slowly made her way to the ladder. Climbing it carefully, and exiting from the trunk of the tree. She saw the hollowed out part and moved closer to the grass, then she began to hesitate.

'Why am I doing this?' she thought. ' He doesn't even love me. Why should I go save him?' She paused and looked up. "No!" she yelled outloud. " I'm not going to let Lucien die!" She darted out of the entrance and as soon as her foot touched the first blade of grass, she suddenly felt instense pain shoot through her entire body. She tried to gain her balance but she just fell over.

Screaming as loud as her lungs could, she gripped the ground, feeling every nerve in her body rattling around like an earthquake. She looked down at her feet and saw they were indeed there no more. Blood was rushing from her body. "GAHN!" She cried out, as she began to hyperventilate. She took her over shirt off and ripped it apart, then she painfully tied it around the stubs where her feet used to be. She needed to stop the blood flow.

Once she finished she fell onto her back, tears drinched her face. With her body processing so much information to her brain about the nerve damage, she felt her head was going to explode. She couldn't stop crying out, but it took everything in her power to not go into shock. She tried to calm her breathing, but it was useless. She rolled onto her stomach and started to crawl. But she was stopped by a par of dark hooves. When she looked up she saw Shadowmere.

"Shadowmere? Please, help me to get to Lucien. I beg you! I need to save him!" She pleaded to the horse, not knowing if she could hear her or not. Shadowmere knelt down, and Leya pulled herself up onto her, with great difficulty. She kept a tight hold onto the severed head, as Shadowmere took off, to save Lucien.

'I'm coming Lucien, please! Don't die!'

A/N

Oh snap, crackle and pop :O

Yeah so this is totally drama. She is fiercly dedicated to her relationship. Big risk when you dont even know if you'll even get there in time. GAH the suspense! :) I'm so bad! PLEASE R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Well, so far so good. Thought I fear for my life sometimes, if I dont get these chapters posted! lol. I hope you enjoy! Idk why but the word 'stubby elf' came to mind...hmm.

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 10

"You think you are so clever. Don't you, Lucien?" Arquen said as she slapped him again. Lucien knelt there silent, bruised and beaten, surrounded by those he once called allies. His lip was bleeding and he had mutliple minor stab wounds. His wrists were bound. "I should've seen your plans sooner, then maybe I could've saved them!"

"I told you Arquen, I had nothing to do with those killings! I've sent my Silencer to find the traitor, but me, I am loyal!" Lucien shouted, but all he got in reply was another slap to the face.

"Dont you dare lie to me, Lucien! I trusted you, but I wont be making that mistake again!" Arquen glared at Lucien with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. She heard the door open behind her and there stood Valena.

"Valena? Have you found anything?" Lucien asked in anticipation. But to his dismay, she stood next to Arquen.

"Lucien Lachance is the one who gave me those letters. He claims otherwise but I did not find any other leads. He must be guilty." Valena looked over at Lucien, whose features grew dark.

"You traitor!" Lucien yelled.

"Silence!" Arquen demanded. "See to it that Lucien is skinned alive. I want him thoroughly tortured before we give him the pleasure of dying!" One of the members close by nodded and began to chuckle as he approached Lucien with a knife.

'I should have listened to Leya.' Lucien thought to himself. 'Why did I treat her that way. All I ever did was abuse her...manipulate her. Why did I try to convince myself that she didn't love me?' Lucien looked up at the man approaching. 'It doesn't matter now, she'll never forgive me. Soon, she will be free.'

The man began to slice into Lucien's skin, and not a moment too soon, the door was broken down by the sound of hooves hitting the floor. Everyone looked up. As Lucien did he looked to see Shadowmere. For a moment he was confused, but his eyes began to widen when he saw Leya mounted on her. Immediately his eyes were drawn to her feet, or atleast where they used to be. Once the situation was processed he looked up at her in disbelief.

"Leya.." He said gently. Arquen drew her blade.

"Who are you!" She demanded. Leya looked at her, panting a bit, and trying to hold composure together.

"Don't kill Lucien! He is not the traitor!" Lucien looked at her closely, she was very pale. and her legs were still dripping with blood dispite the cloth being tied around the wound. Valena looked at her in disbelief.

"And what proof do you have?" Arquen asked. Leya reached in her bag and pulled out the severed head.

"pff, thats just a head." Valena said, trying to play it off.

"Oh, well if that doesn't work then I suppose the diary you dropped just outside will be enough evidence." Leya saw Valena turn very pale once she pulled the diary out of her bag.

"You!" She grabbed Leya by the hair and threw her to the ground. Leya screamed in pain and looked up at Valena."How DARE you!"

"You should've killed me when you had the chance!" Valena glared at Leya coldly."Well I wont make that mistake again!" She grabbed a blade to stab her but Leya reached from her pocket and threw a knife to her throat.

Leya looked up at Arquen and handed her the diary. "please, just read it. The traitor is Matthieu Bellamont." When the name was said all eyes looked at one individual in the room. There stood Matthieu Bellamont.

Matthieu stood there and began to panic, he then drew out a blade, making everyone just. "Blast it all to Oblivion, I dont care, now. I will have my revenge!" He charged at Lucien, but was stopped when Leya send a blast of fire at him. He looked down at her, and growled.

"Don't you dare...ghn... touch him!" She was beginning to sweat. This wasn't good. She was going to die if they didnt get her help soon.

Before Matthieu could retaliate, Arquen drove a blade through his heart, killing him instantly. She then turned to the other member. "Release him, immediately." He quickly cut Lucien from his bonds and let him free. Lucien quickly got up and rushed over to Leya. As soon as he touched her he felt she was getting cold.

"Leya..." He said gently. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad I made it in time." Her voice was very weak.

"I need to get you some help." Lucien gently picked her up.

Arquen came up and grabbed Lucien by the shoulder. "The Night Mother should be able to do something. Let's take her there." Lucien looked at her and nodded. "Oh and Lucien." She paused. He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry." Arquen sincerely apologized. Lucien nodded and then put her up on Shadowmere and then mounted the horse.

"Come on, Shadowmere, to Bravil, and hurry! " He kicked Shadowmere and she took off down south, to Bravil.

A/N

Aghhh more suspense. What nonsense is this! lol anyway, I'm hoping everyone enjoys it! The next chapter is the last one! *gasp* oh noes!

Yes sadly the next chapter is the last, but don't worry. I hope to be writing some more stories soon. I'm thinking about doing one for Fable 3 and maybe Dragon Age. We shall see! :D Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Well guys! this is it! The last chapter :) I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed. And thank you for the support and the comments. I hope to be posting another story soon :)

Thief of the Heart

Chapter 11

Lucien was but a few miles from Bravil, he could see the life slowly leaving her. "Leya. LEYA! Don't fall asleep! Just hang on, talk to me!" She looked up at him with weary eyes.

"I'm so tired..." Lucien held her tight. " Lucien, I'm glad you are safe."

"You idiot, why did you come!" He looked down at her in anger, but he was surprised to see a gentle smile on her pale face. Tears started running down her face.

" I love you, Lucien. Even if I were to be set free by your death, i would still die if I had to live without you." Lucien looked at her shocked.

"But... I treated you so terribly!" He shouted, but she just looked at him with that same tender smile she always had.

" I knew you could be better then that. I always believed." He looked up trying to fight back the tears. How could he let this happen. Lucien shook his head and approached the gates to Bravil. It was dark outside and rain began to pour. Lucien picked her up gently and rushed inside. Once he was inside Bravil he ran straight to the statue in the center of the city.

"Night Mother! I beseech you! Help us!" The ground shook a bit and the statue opened. Lucien quickly entered the caverns and rushed down the tunnels into the resting place. Once he arrived he saw the pale ghostly figure of the Night Mother standing there before him. "Night Mother, I beg you! Save her."

The Night Mother looked at him. "So this is the precious dark elf you have told me so much about." She stated. Her eyes looking over Leya's figure, which had grown pale. Lucien held her close.

"Please, cant you do something!"He begged. She looked at him, expressionless. She snapped her fingers and dark shadowy masses came and carried her deeper into the cavern. She then looked back at Lucien.

"I will do what I can, Lucien." The Night Mother began to turn away but Lucien stopped her.

"Most honorable Night Mother. I have one final request." he paused as she turned to look at him."If it would be alright, I would like to resign my position. And leave the Dark Brotherhood." Lucien was sweating from his request. Once you make the covenant, you are in it for life until death, unless released otherwise.

"Do you truely love this woman, Lucien?" Lucien looked down trying to not cry, he nodded his head." I do. I love her more then life." There was a moment of silence.

"Very well then. I trust you Lucien, you have done the Brotherhood a great service. Sithis is pleased. You may leave." Lucien was surprised to have his request fulfilled. Now he just hopes Leya will survive.

The Night Mother walked down into the cavern where Leya was. Hours passed and Lucien was being tortured by the screams of pain that were coming from the caverns. Leya was in so much pain. It was unbearable for him. He looked up when he heard the Night Mother approach, jumping to his feet he rushed to see if she was ok.

"She will be fine Lucien. She just needs to rest. We had to completely recontruct her cells and reattach her nerves. She will be very weak the next few days from the loss of blood, but she will be fine. If you wish you can go see her."

"Thank you, Night Mother. I will go see her!" With tears running down his face, he ran straight to her. He entered the room and saw her lying there breathing peacefully. She looked exhausted but beautiful none-the-less. "Leya?" Hearing his voice she looked up at him. A gentle smile came across her face and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Lucien.."He knelt beside her and took her hand.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, she smiled and gripped his hand. "I've had worse..." They both chuckled and Lucien sighed. "I'm so sorry, Leya. I should've listen to you." She just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past." Lucien smiled gently.

"I have something to tell you." Leya looked up at him. Lucien smiled and kisses her gently on the lips. Leya felt her face heat up immensely and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Lucien pulled away gently and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Leya."

Leya smiled and she held him close. Lucien hugged her tightly. "I will never let you go again, Leya."

A/N

It's all over! They lived happily ever after! :D I'm SOOOO sorry it took forever and a day to get the last chapter up. Been very busy with work,school, and stuff for church GAH! I need a break! lol Any way. I had an awesome idea for a Dragon Age story so I hope to start on that REAL soon! PLZ R&R! THX!


End file.
